The Ties the Bind Us
by Vampire-gurl19
Summary: Six years ago the lives of two eleven year old boys were changed forever. Now, there lives are changed once more. Does contain original characters, and a HarryDraco pairing among others.


****

The Ties that Bind Us

By: VampireGurl19

Rating: R

Pairings: Harry/Draco among others.

Summary: Six years ago the lives of two eleven year old boys were changed forever. Now, there lives are changed once more. Does contain original characters, and a Harry/Draco pairing among others.

Authors notes : The Connor Macleod mentioned in this story is not the one from the Highlander movies or shows. And PLEASE REVIEW and I know my grammar isn't the best. Please deal with me.

* * *

Six years ago, the life of oneeleven year old boy changed forever. He realized that his whole life had been nothing but a lie. This boy discovered that he a wizard. He found out the truth behind his parents death. He made the his first real friends and his first real rivals. He had more adventures that year then most people had in there life. He carried a larger burden then any boy his age. He learned that he alone who defeat a monster that people over four times his age could not.

Six years ago, another eleven year old boy watched as his mother cursed his favorite aunt. He watched as his father came into the room and shoved her into a wall, knocking her unconscious, and locking her in her room. With his cousin, whom he saw more as a brother then a cousin, he discovered the secret life of his family. A secret that threatened them. He was taught that he must always wear a façade, and never reveal the truth until the time was right.

Over the years, both boys grew up. They saw death and destruction all around them. They learned to deal with what life had given them. Neither of them knew what the faiths had planned for them.

* * *

Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts has been surprising in that nothing has happened in the month that he had been there. No threats, no weird evil teacher, no attacks, and no sign of Voldemort or his Deatheaters. This year was normal, but it was just a matter of time until Voldemort came back into his life.

It was breakfast and he was sitting besides Ron and across from Hermione. The only major thing that had happened to Harry this year was him accepting the fact that he was gay. He had worked up the courage to tell Hermione and Ron only to find out the homosexuality was as normal in the wizarding world as heterosexuality. Happy in the knowledge that he would not stand out even more because of his sexual orientation, he focused more on his studies and training then his fear. He even confronted Cho and told her that he just wanted to be friends. To his surprise, she agreed. Still, Harry was not ready to tell the rest of the world about his preference.

As he sat down, listening to his friends converse, he scanned the Great Hall for people and was surprised to find that Draco Malfoy was not at the Slytherin table. It had become a habit of Harry's to ogle at the Ice Prince of Slytherin. Quidditch has been very kind to him. He had grown to just over six feet. Lean and muscular it was not wonder why Pansy always hung all over him. His hair was no longer gelled back and it floated freely around his head. Nicely defined chest and abdomen that made girls drool and boys envious. Speak of the devil, he busted through the doors of the Great Hall and took a seat next to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Have you guys seen Dumbledore, Snape, or Professor Cordova?" Hermione asks.

"There not at the Head Table?" Ron asks in between mouthfuls of food.

"Of course not, why would she ask if they were there?"

"They haven't been here all this time and it's almost time for our first classes."

Just as Hermione finished her sentence, Professor Cordova and Professor Snape entered the Great Hall and took there seats at the Head Table. Professor Cordova turned her head and whispered something to McGonagall who then stood and addressed the Hall.

"Everyone attention please. Professor Cordova has told me that the Headmaster wishes that everyone remains in this Hall until he returns and that everyone will be missing there classes first period."

"Damn it! We're missing Professor Cordova's classes." Ron complains.

Professor Alexia Cordova had filled the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She taught with enthusiasm and passion. It seemed as if she lived for the subject. She also taught a new class called Conventional Defenses, which is basically a Martial Arts class and she was amazing. Professor Cordova was a tall, slightly muscular woman around six feet tall. Long, strong legs and the gracefulness of a dancer. Hazel eyes and long, slightly wavy jet black hair and a friend smile she was the favorite among many of the students. Suddenly Dumbledore entered the Hall, walked to the Head table and address the student body.

"My dear students, I have dreadful news. You will all soon obtain a copy of the Daily Prophet. A international wizarding school, located in Dublin, Ireland was attacked yesterday. It is believed that Voldemort was behind the attack. The Dublin school of Magik was severely damaged but because of strong magic and wards around the school, no students or teachers were killed. The majority of the wounds were just bruises and scraps. Since the school was damaged, the students will be coming to stay here. Now please welcome your new classmates."

The doors of the hall opened once again and a group of people large enough to fill the Gryffindor table by themselves entered the hall and stopped in front of the head table.

"Now at the Dublin School of Magik, there is not a housing system like there is here, and no house rivalries. For rooming purposes, we have divided them into four groups. The leaders of these groups are the equivalent to our prefects. Lucas Reynolds, please take your group to the Ravenclaw table. Cassandra Vang, please lead your students over to the Hufflepuffs. Amelia Womack please walk over to the Gryffindors and Connor Macleod head over to the Slytherin table. Now please take the rest of this time to welcome and greet out new students."

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked over to the end of the table were Amelia sat down.

"'ello Gryffindors! I'm Amelia Womack, or Amy if I like ya."

"Hey. I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter." Harry cringed inwardly waiting for the reaction he has also gotten at the mention of his name since he was eleven.

"Nice meeting all of ya." Was all she says. "I was looking at the time-tables, you don't teach Mythical Creatures: Fact from Fiction?"

"No, but we have Care of Magical Creatures." Ron says.

"Really? That sucks. That was one of Connor's and my favorite classes."

They continued to chit-cat for a while. Harry zoned out and his eyes drifted to the Slytherin table. Draco had gotten up and shook hands with Connor. They then sat down and started an animated conversation. They sat a little to close for Harry's comfort and he was a little more then jealous, but he would never admit that.

Once everyone left the Great Hall to show the knew students the castle, grounds and dorms. Harry tried to ignore how Connor and Draco walked side-by-side. He caught up to Amelia and pulled her off to the side.

"Hey, I have a couple of questions to ask you?"

"I'm listening." Amelia says with a smile.

"Do you know Connor Macleod?"

"Of course I do, he's only my best friend."

"Really, then why aren't you in the same house."

"That sorting hat thingy put us in different houses, but that's not big deal. We're still friends."

"Don't you know that Slytherin is an evil house?"

"Hahaha, How can a house possible be evil? Each house probably has an equal amount of good and bad or else there would be chaos. You need balance of both."

"That's really insightful. I never though of it that way."

"Of course not. Sometimes you need an outsider to point out the obvious, like how you were gawking at the Slytherin table."

"WHAT? I was not!" Harry lies.

"Sure." Amelia says with a smile. "And I think I know your other question. Why didn't I react when I heard your name. Am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why should I treat you any differently? You're the same as me or anyone else I know. So what if you have a scar. I have a scar on my collar bone from when I fell down on some pavement when I as little. That doesn't make me any different and it does not determine my life and you shouldn't let it affect you either."

"What words of wisdom from someone so young."

"What can I say. I watch a lot of TV." They both shared a laugh and headed to the Gryffindor dorms.

* * *

They rest of the day consisted of showing the new students the grounds. The next day, Amelia and Harry sat down across from Ron and Hermione. They were talking about the first class they had, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"PIXIES?" Amelia says in surprise.

"Yup, Cornish Pixies."

"I always knew that Lockhart was just another dumb blond. Ah!" Amelia screams in laughter as

someone covers her eyes, and tickling her side.

"CONNAHHHHH! STOP IT!"

"Heeheehee. I just had to do that." A tall, slender yet muscular bodied boy, Harry knew to be Connor, was standing behind Amelia. He had short, sandy blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes accompanied by a light tan.

"You always do!" Amelia says with mock hatred.

"Hey what's your first class?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, you?"

"Me too! Me and Draco are going to head down there now. See you in a few?"

"Alright."

"Bye Amy."

Connor meets Draco at the doors and they head to the class.

"Come on guys. Let's head to class." Hermione states.

"Class with the Snakes. What fun!" Ron says.

"What is up with these rivalries?" Amelia asks.

"They're evil!" Ron says.

"How do you know?" Amelia asks.

"They are!" Ron answers.

They walked into the classroom. Amelia gave Connor and quick hug and sat down next to Harry. Professor Cordova stood in front of the class.

"Alright everyone, open up your books to page 135. Can someone tell me about some advanced blocking spells?"

Hermione's hand flew up and class went on like normal. Near the end of class however, an alarm went of in the castle. Professor Cordova ran out of the class and into the next hall. A large, ugly vampire stood there holding a three year student by the neck.

"I want the Destroyer." The creature hisses. The child yelps as the creature's hold on his neck increase.

Professor Cordova jumped out and kicked the creature square in the chest. The creature fell back and released the child. The child ran into the crowd for protection. Cordova punched the vampire in the face and knocked him back to the floor. Looking around she grabbed a spear from a nearby statue and ran to attack the vampire. The vampire kicked her in the face knocking her back, and picking her up to throw her against the wall. Cordova struggles and brings the vampire and herself down to the floor. The vampire launches to attack her with her fangs and grabs her necklace, and pulling it off in the process. Cordova grabs the spear and stakes the demon through the heart with the wooden end of the spear. As the vampire turns to dust, Professor Cordova notices that her necklace is not on, and her appearance begins to change. Her hair becomes shorter and platinum blond. Her eyes turn from hazel to molten silver. Her face becomes more aristocratic and very familiar.

"Fuck." was all she said when she notices the change.

* * *

To be continued.

Please Review.


End file.
